Teachers
by The Devil's Riddle
Summary: After a traumatising event on results day Lucy changes. Gone was the innocent and kind girl hello to the subconscious and scared woman. Not great with authority figures Lucy separates herself from her family quits her job joins strip club that her friends own and work at. What will she do when some one from her pasts shows up with the person that will one day be her saviour. AU r&r


Winter was not far off as crushed orange leaves scattered the field where munchkins and grumpy teenagers scattered about in their little circles wrapped in fur coats and silk scarves all what their posh and proper parents gave them for Christmas last year. This year they be given to charity's where lucky children or even adults would be ecstatic to find such a treasure. That's what it's like here at the Heartfillia Academy, a private boarding school for the future CEO's of Fiore's businesses. 'It's my last year and all I must do is pass final exams and move off to Uni, away from father the money and the god forsaken marriage proposals' going down the hallway with arms full off textbooks and librarian glasses falling down the bridge of her nose was the daughter of the man who currently owned the school and the Heartfilia estate, Lucy Heartfilia.

2 hours before the last English exam, students were struggling and fighting over space in the only quiet place on the whole campus. The golden garden, most students don't bother with a place of nature, but this place was special to some, there is s wall known as the legacy table. At first it was a place for past students who had reached the top of the world, Lucy's father being on one of them, it was not just him though, Lucy's mother Layla also occupied a place next to Jude as they were one of the most famous high school sweethearts to attend.

She had a legacy to uphold, even though she had no partner she was one of the academy's prized student. "Good morning miss Lucy, I wish you luck in your exam." Her thoughts interrupted by a passing professor, not much older than her as you do get the odd one that is rather young compared to the other senior tutors. Many female students have found him perfect eye candy, with many boys around them most of them want to be with a real man. 'He is rather dashing but now is the time to focus on myself I won't be a house wife like most of the girls here will follow on to do'. Time had gone fast with her dreaming and studying, Lucy only had 15 minutes to get registered for the exam and drop of her books at her dorm.

 **Results day**

It has finally come, Lucy would find out what her future holds with her nerves getting the best of her. She needed support, but she had no one, her mother had passed, her father does not care, and she had no friends she trusted. Not even with her pen, everyone was out to get each other as they would soon be foes in the war that is business. She couldn't go to her tutors as most be wave her off, and glad that she was no longer their problem. There was one, the very same one that spoke to her the day of her final exam. They were friends as he thought very highly of her, as a matter of fact he loved her but not her in a sense but her money her family name and her title.

She had no choice but to seek his advice, he always knew what to do, no matter the situation. Reaching his office their special knock alerting him to her presents, a grin on his face when he saw her beauty. "Lucy I've been waiting for you, you know after today we won't be able see each other. And I will surely miss spending every second with you."

"I will miss you too, you've been the only person I can talk to and trust, as a matter of fact I… I can't it's not right" Alex reached for her hand holding them to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss upon the tops of her hand. "It's ok Lucy, I believe I feel the same as you. I don't want you to leave I just want to keep you here in my arms forever."

"Alex, I"

"Sh, Lucy I love you like no other with your permission I want to be with you in the most intimate way possible. There is something about you that pulls me in I can't get enough, I want to worship every inch of you." With that she fell into his spell and his body. He began to feel his way up her arms to feel the soft skin that is not hidden beneath her uniform. His fingers found their way to her buttons and made swift work of them. With one less layer he leant in to kiss her plump lips while not faulting from realising her from her clothing, her shirt now gone and her pure white bralette now on show.

It was now her turn to shred him of his suit, being more determined then him she was able to expose his bare sculpted chest, running her hands down lower and lower. "No, stop I don't want this." Pulling away but not completely as Alex still griped her wrists. "Come here its fine!"

"No! Let go!" Struggling even more Lucy ended up falling onto the hard floor in an even worse position. This way she was more vulnerable as she wasn't the most active, or strong in anyway that she could defend herself. "Stop it n!" Lucy got louder in her shouting and Alex's office is not that sound proof. So, his solution was to gag her, first with his hand until he was able to reach for a piece of cloth on his desk.


End file.
